In typical, a sprinkler head fixture illustrated in FIG. 9 and disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is known as a valve mechanism that is opened in response to extremely high temperature due to the occurrence of fire or the like and that then supplies fire-fighting water.
The above sprinkler head fixture includes a body H having a T-shaped joint form, a connection opening A that is provided at an end of the sprinkler head fixture and that is connected to a supply pipe through which fire-fighting water is supplied, an attachment opening J that is coaxially provided for a heat sensitive section D at the other end of the sprinkler head fixture, and a connection opening B that is positioned at an intermediate portion between the two ends and that is connected to a pipe connected to a water spray head (not illustrated) such as a sprinkler head.
A sprinkler head is attached to the attachment opening J provided for the heat sensitive section D. The valve disc C is provided at the side of the connection opening A connected to a pipe through which fire-fighting water is supplied, thereby blocking a liquid in the pipe. A rod A1 is formed so as to be integrated with the valve disc C and has one end that is inserted into a guiding portion of the sprinkler head.
In the case where temperature is increased at an extremely high level due to the occurrence of fire or the like, a glass bulb as the heat sensitive section D that is provided to the sprinkler head is broken. The valve disc C is pressed to the glass bulb-provided side owing to water pressure or the like in a pipe through which fire-fighting water is supplied, and the valve disc C and the rod A1 are therefore moved to the glass bulb-provided side.
The movement of the valve disc C enables the fire-fighting water to be supplied to the connection opening B that is provided at the intermediate portion of the body H and that is connected to a pipe connected to a water spray head. The fire-fighting water is discharged from the water spray head (not illustrated), thereby suppressing or extinguish fire.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-108917